


Secrets

by FunnSizeeJazzi



Series: Ionno [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, The pack is slow, Wolf Stiles, and insensitive, slight? angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnSizeeJazzi/pseuds/FunnSizeeJazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the title.<br/>&<br/>Stiles has a secret. And when the pack finds out, will they still stay with him?</p><p>Sucks, I know, I just didn't want to leave this blank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "italics" Wolf telepathy, except when on phones.

Stiles has been acting weird for the last two weeks.

It is not a bad weird, just...  _weird._

He has always been a bit off since he was young but this is odd even for him. 

The only one who noticed so far was Derek. 

Of course it would be him, the pair have been together for five years and married for one and a half. He would know about everything and anything when it came to his mate but when he found out, even he did not know what was wrong and it made him nervous.

_Very nervous._

He watched silently as Stiles pulled away from everyone slightly and cut down on his meals more and more, tricking the pups with his magik, making them believe that he was eating. It was subtle, but if you were looking you saw that as he closed his mouth around a piece of food, it disappeared.

Stiles told him that he was only cutting down because he had gained some weight and wanted to lose it and he did not tell anyone because the pups would overreact trying to _help_ him. Derek wanted to believe him because his heart did not blip, but it something was nagging at him, making his wolf perk up and it made him slightly uneasy.

Strangely enough, nothing about Stiles changed, when Derek picked him up, hugging him as a guise to check his weight and body, Stiles did not feel lighter, he was actually slightly heavier. 

Maybe Stiles was right.

A week later, on a Thursday night, there was a full moon. The pack ran and the non-wolves, except Danny, used spells to become wolves that night. Stiles' red sleek form bounded through the woods as he was being chased by his mate and pack.

Derek thought that, maybe, Stiles was back to normal.

With that in mind, he howled loud and long with joy and his howls were answered by all of the night.

Little did he know that everything would change the next morning.

As the sun came up, the Alpha rolled over in his bed and found it colder than it should be. He reached out further and his hand finally met the body of his mate, except that body was too furry.

"Stiles?" He slurred, voice rough from his slumber.

He opened his eyes and they caught on the red fur of his mate's wolf form. In the early sun, the fur looked as if it were inflamed, burning bright against the darkness of his sheets. After a moment of awe, he curled around his furred mate and drifted back to sleep.

Derek woke a few hours later to feet stumbling down the stairs. He blinked a few times and yawned, then choked on the hair in his mouth. 

"What the-" the form next to him rolled over and when he looked he found his culprit.

_Stiles._

And he was still in wolf form.

Derek shook the form lightly. "Stiles."

The wolf batted his arm away and rolled to his back.

The hand came back with more force.  _"Stiles."_

The beast groaned and rolled over to his front yawning. His head turned in the direction of his mate's voice and his eyes opened.

When light brown eyes met his green (gray-blue-hazel?) ones, he spoke in Derek's mind.

 _"What?"_  Stiles asked annoyed.

"You are still a wolf."

Stiles looked down at himself. _"And?"_

Derek rolled his eyes. "Change back you are getting fur all over the bed and we need to shower."

Stiles looked down at himself and curled slightly to sniff the area around his belly.

 _"Oh, I cannot very well do that."_  he stated.

"Do what?"

_"Transform back."_

"Why not?"

_"Easiest way to say it is I am stuck."_

Derek deadpanned. "Stuck."

Stiles nodded. _"Stuck."_

"How?"

Stiles stood and stretched,  _"Reasons, I am going to go out back and bathe."_

"Wait." Stiles turned as he was about to jump off of the bed, "Why are you so calm about this?" 

 _"Because I will change back."_  The  _'and I have bigger things to freak out over'_  was implied, but he then hopped off of the bed and went into the bath to grab his favorite soap before Derek could question it. 

"How long?" Derek asked when he walked out, "And will this harm you?" 

_"Six-ish months and no."_

"Six-"

The door slammed.

* * *

 

 

 Stiles padded into the house, freshly bathed and he could hear that some members of the pack were trying to wake up with coffee.

 _'Time for breakfast.'_  

He padded into the kitchen and everyone in there (Peter, Jackson, Boyd and Ethan), all did a double-take when they saw Stiles.

"Why are you still a wolf?" Ethan asked.

 _"Stuck."_  Stiles said simply and went to search for the ingredients he would need for waffles. 

"How?"

_"Reasons."_

"You know why you are stuck." Stiles looked directly into Peter's eyes.

_"Indeed."_

"Care to share?"

_"Eventually, but you will probably figure it out before I do."_

The older wolf 'hmm'ed and went back to his coffee.

Boyd changed into a wolf at the news and took his clothes back upstairs then padded back down. He found a comfortable place where he could see Stiles and the kitchen at large and lied down. Stiles grinned at him with his teeth.

Even in wolf form breakfast was a hit and Stiles still served the food and still had the first bite. 

Peter and Derek filled the pups with Stiles cryptic information on why he was a wolf.

"Once we are done." Lydia said in between her bites, "I will look up something on this."

"Me too." Danny agreed.

Stiles looked up from his and Boyd's plate and licked his chops. "No need."

Peter backed it with what he said earlier.

"Deaton-" Scott was cut off with Stiles' growl.

_"Will not know, and I do not want him here or near me."_

Everyone silenced at Stiles sudden aggression.

* * *

 

 

 After breakfast no one had anything to do today so they just hung out around the main house. The omegas and Boyd never strayed from Stiles for too long which was odd but everyone brushed it off because they did spend a lot of time together.

This continued on for about a week and a half until one day, Stiles began to whine every time Derek left his sight.

He would spend all day, rolling over and whining and groaning until he returned and once, he even snapped at Erica for getting to close.

Derek was home that day, picking him up by the scruff and taking him to their room the moment it happened.

Stiles was heavier than usual and something inside him got mad at the way he was treating his mate.

He put Stiles,  _gently_ , on the bed to compensate and glared at him trying to get him to talk, but he shrank away until he hit a pillow-  _Derek's_  pillow. He nosed at it for a moment then began rolling on top of it. After about a minute of this, he began to whine and Derek's wolf began to thrash.

His emotions conflicted and it gave him a headache, then a smell hit his nose that had his wolf thrashing so hard he doubled over onto the bed.

The sheets shifted and a warm tongue licked his cheek. He opened his eyes and met his mate's. 

Something in them just made him give in.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek came to his senses sometime later strangely tired and mouth full of fur.

_Again._

There was a soft whine from underneath him and he moved and then whined low when he tugged at Stiles.

He was in his full alpha form and knotted with Stiles. He had his scruff in his mouth, biting down where his mating bite would be if he were human.

Another whine had him letting go and sniffing where he could reach.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Now I am."_ Stiles sounded sated and happy.  _"Fuck, what took you so long to notice?"_

_"I am sorry I-" **was distracted by how weird you have been.** "Sorry."_

_"All is well,"_  Stiles purred,  _"Wolfy took care of it. At least you know what to do now."_

Derek noticed his wolf was smug and content and growled at himself.

Stiles whine and bared his neck more than he was already.  _"Careful with that, still high off of that ... experience."_

 _"Sorry."_  Derek nuzzled his mate and he relaxed again. 

Not long after that Stiles drifted off and Derek was quick to follow.

* * *

 

 

 After that, it was like Stiles needed to mate  _all the damn time._  Sometimes Derek came home and he would be presented, all nice and fucking pretty that Derek would have to drop everything right there just to mount his bitch.

Other times it would happen during pack nights, random points in the day, that one time while he was at work.

Not that Derek did not enjoy it.

And he had to knot him  _every damn time_. Once Derek was in enough control that he stopped it from happening and Stiles had fucking  _wailed_  until he pushed it inside. 

Boyd, Jackson and Isaac, even Peter, had glared at him for _days_ after and he had never known how they knew.

  _"I do not know Derek,"_  Deaton told him over the phone. Stiles was out with Boyd on a run, well jog. He does not run anywhere anymore.  _"I do not know what this could be unless he was cursed, which was highly unlikely, it could not be anything else.”_

Derek sighed.

_"You say that Stiles knows?"_

"Yes."

_"Then I would listen to him and just wait out the six months."_

"Alright, thanks Deaton."

 _"But these symptoms,"_  Deaton said more to himself.

Derek heard.

"What about them?"

_"No never mind, it cannot be possible."_

"What?"

_"It is just, these symptoms, are usually seen in a female wolf-"_

"Never mind Alan, no need to go further."

The man just hummed.  _"Goodbye Alpha Hale."_

Derek hung up the phone and sighed again.

* * *

 

 

 Stiles had started eating a lot more than usual a few days into the fourth week of his wolf spell and nearly gave the entire pack a heart attack when they all came home to find Stiles covered in blood from head to toe with the back door and garage door wide open.

Come to find out it was from the one deer he hunted alone after he ate  _all the rest_ from the freezer. 

Stiles proudly presented Derek with the heart of the fresh deer and after the initial shock, Derek was ecstatic and strangely turned on.

They totally had sex that day.

Stiles  _never_  eats venison. He hates it with a burning passion especially after Bambi (either one). After Derek would give him the heart after every hunt, he would not touch it until it was ready to be made and then complained as he cooked it for everyone else.

Now, Derek eagerly hunts when Stiles asks him to provide the food.

_Come to think of it, the pack has been eating a lot of raw meat lately._

 

"Mom," Stiles looked up at Lydia, eyes a bit bleary as he dozed in the middle of cleaning Jackson’s head (he began doing this randomly one day but no one questioned it because it was soothing), “you are getting fat."

"Finally someone said it." Erica agreed putting down her book.

The wolf sent the two women the most hurt look that surpassed any look Isaac or Scott or the most innocent thing in the world could give both of them and they instantly regretted their words.

"Mom-" 

"We did not mean-"

Stiles only stood and waddled out of the room; head, ears, and tail drooped.

Once the room to his study closed, everyone in the room turned on them.

"What the fuck guys?" Scott yelled.

Lydia sniffed. "We were stating a fact." She looked unfazed but everyone could see the regret in her eyes.

Danny shook his head.

"But like  _that to his face?_ " 

"You better be luck-"

The front door burst open and Derek's feet stomped to the den. 

_"What- did- you- do."_

Jackson pointed at the two women, unashamed. "Erica and Lydia called mom fat."

Derek was so past words, his eyes were blazing and his fangs dropped as he snarled at them. 

He pointed at the three omegas and Boyd and motioned them to the study then kicked everyone else out barring the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

The four wolves crept into the room and found Stiles lying on his side in his big couch on the side of the room, not facing the door.

"Mom?" Isaac called.

 _"What?"_  It sounded like he is been crying.

"We-" They all stopped short, not knowing what to say. They looked at each other then followed Boyd when he walked to the couch. He would know what to do.

The omegas watched as he pulled himself up, somehow not dipping the couch or jostling Stiles, and crowded him in closer to the back.

Jackson was next, he changed and hopped up, pressing himself against stiles front on top of his legs and close to his chest. 

Isaac curled himself around their heads and Peter, their feet, both still human.

Stiles began to tremble and the wolves knew what was happening and coiled tighter around their Alpha Female.

After a long while, Stiles sighed.

_"Help me to stand."_

The pups did as told and Stiles slid off of the couch.

 _"Stiles,"_  the man turned to Peter and the older wolf smiled, but his eyes were sad, _"I know."_

  _"Good, I was hoping you did before I do this."_ At his confused look, Stiles just shook his head,  _"You will find out."_

Then Stiles howled for his immediate pack.

* * *

 

 

  The five returned to the den to find the rest of the pups barring the two girls and they all crowded Stiles murmuring 'I am sorry's' and 'you are not fat the girls were stupid'. Stiles only shook his head and motioned them to sit.

John and Melissa were next, John came in and hugged Stiles and then straightened to as his hands rubbed against his sides accidentally.

He moved his hands more firmly and pushed in certain places. Stiles hissed and backed up not used to the feeling. The four that were with him growled and surrounded their Alpha.

"Sorry, just-" He looked at Stiles imploringly.

The boy simply sent a simple message through to him only and John's face broke out in a wide grin. 

Stiles motioned him to sit and his father obliged, pulling Melissa along, ignoring her questioning looks.

The last three walked in and after acknowledging their Alpha, their looks became glares when Lydia and Erica walked in.

They flinched, hard, but did not move.

Derek went to his mate and ran his hands over his body. 

"Are you alright?"

 _"No but hopefully I will be after this, go sit."_  Derek kissed his muzzle before he went and Stiles leaned into it.

The Alpha Female finally turned to the last two who were in the doorway.

They flinched again and fresh tears fell down their makeup smeared faces.

 _"Sit,"_  was all he said.

 The pair scrambled to a spot in the corner of the room.

* * *

 

 

 _"Now,"_  Stiles said once everyone was settled.

He was on his haunches in the middle of the room so that he could see everyone. Each omega took a place on his right, front, and back, Boyd on his left.

 _"I know you all- barring the parents because they have been busy, know I have been acting rather, odd, these last few weeks as I have been a wolf. And the fact that I have been 'stuck' and gaining weight."_  He paused as he gathered his thoughts and shuffled awkwardly a bit.

Peter leaned against him and Stiles rubbed his head over the omega's.

 _"But, the thing is,"_ he continued, _"I am not gaining fat,"_  he paused again; but this time it was because everyone directed their gazes at the two in the corner. 

 _"Stop that."_  Everyone in the room snapped up.  _"As I was saying, I am not getting bigger because of **fat** , I am getting bigger, and am actually larger, because I am just about five weeks pregnant with four alpha pups."_

Everyone's jaw except for Peter and John's dropped. 

Lydia and Erica were horrified.

"Impossible," Melissa said.

Stiles shuffled again.  _"Not really, with what-"_

"Let me see."

Stiles turned to Scott.

_"What?"_

"I want to see if you are telling the truth.” He pointed to himself “Veterinarian, remember? I can feel for them if you are only just entering your fifth week, as you say."

_"Um."_

"Let him do it." Stiles looked at Derek. His face carefully blank.

The Alpha Female then realized something.  _"None of you believe me."_

 "Stiles-"

_"You do not- none of you-"_

"We just want proof-"

_"Because you do not believe **me** \- you- not-"_

The wolf backed away, not tripping up over Jackson since he moved from behind him to look at his face after the news. In his shock, his glamour crumbled away and the pack's eyes widened to see his stomach began to swell and form begin to hunch even more. He turned and ran through the doorway before for it was complete. 

"Stiles!"


End file.
